


My Kind Of Detention (Ziam/Niam)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's an English teacher, and his punishment turns into an unexpected threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind Of Detention (Ziam/Niam)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

It was a Friday afternoon and Zayn was exhausted. He had a long week of work, Iike any other, and just wanted to go home. He was teaching his last English class of the day. They were learning about poetry and were analyzing one of Shakespeare’s sonnets.

“So, what do you think this sentence means?” he asked as he turned around from the board to face the class. He spotted a movement from the back of the class - which caught his eye immediately because half the students were asleep on their desks - and noticed Liam Payne, one of the smarter students, handing his best mate Louis a note. This was the end of Zayn’s patience. He’s had enough.

“Mr Payne!” he bellowed, causing half the class to jump suddenly.

Liam was a senior. He had brown eyes and short brown hair. He played almost every sport at the school and was particularly known for his football skills. He was their leading scorer and also participated in drama, as well as one of the top students of their year. He was openly gay and nobody judged him for it, which Zayn thought was great.

“Bring that note up here,” Zayn said seriously, waving his finger towards himself.

Liam’s face blanched and his eyes widened, silently pleading Mr Malik not to make him give it. Zayn didn’t budge, simply curled his fingers in a beckoning motion and Liam sighed, standing up from his chair. His friend was laughing hysterically in his hand, which made Liam turn a slight shade of red.

He walked around his seat and walked up to the front with his head bowed. All eyes were trained on him but Liam looked at his teacher, noticing the dark glare he was giving him. When he handed Mr. Malik the note, he shuffled back to his seat and smacked a laughing Louis on the back of the head on his way.

Zayn just dropped the folded note on his desk, deciding he would look at it when the students were all put to work. He finished explaining the paragraph they were analyzing and gave them all work to do before he sat down at his desk, grabbing the note and unfolding it.

Zayn scanned his eyes over the note, his eyes widening slightly when he read the scribbles on the page. “/I’m so fucking horny, can’t wait to get home and get rid of this boner. I can’t concentrate with Mr. Malik looking like that/,” was written messily across the page, and Zayn lifted his eyes to look at the brown haired boy, who had his eyes fixed on his page. Zayn stuffed the note in his desk and walked amongst the row of desks, lingering a bit when he reached Liam’s, pretending he was reading over his shoulder.

“Detention for you after class, Mr Payne,” Zayn whispered in his ear before walking off again.

Detention was the last thing he needed to take care of on a Friday afternoon, but he had a lot to discuss with the young boy. Although, considering Zayn only left uni two years ago, there was probably just a six or seven year gap between them.

He returned to his desk after answering one of Louis’ questions about their assignment, deciding against punishing him too. The note hadn’t even gotten to him yet, so this was all on Liam.

For the remainder of the class, Zayn sat at his desk, stubbornly refusing to stand up because he /knew/ he was getting hard. Knowing that Liam, one of the fittest students of the school, was turned on by him turned Zayn on as well. For the last thirty minutes of class, Liam didn’t glance up from his paper and didn’t talk at all, which was unusual. Liam was always talking.

When the bell finally rang, Zayn waved goodbye to his students and watched as they swarmed out of the room, discussing weekend plans and sporting events. “Tomlinson, close the door will you?” Zayn called to the last student exiting before looking across the class to the last teenager left. Liam stayed in his seat, slowly slipping his books into his bag then looking up at his teacher with a worried look in his eye.

“Come take a seat up front. Let’s have a chat,” Zayn spat, waving his arm to the front row of desks as he leaned back in his office chair.

Liam inhaled deeply and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and moving up to the front. Zayn rested his chin on his folded hands, elbows on the desk as he watched Liam take a seat directly in front of him, avoiding eye contact. “Look, Mr. Malik, I’m really sorry-“

“Why was I distracting you?” Zayn interrupted, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Was I boring you? Was there a reason you felt obligated to pass notes during class instead of listening to my lesson, Mr. Payne?”

Liam gulped, looking out the window on the side of the class.

“No, ‘s not like that at all,” Liam mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

“Speak up, Payne,” Zayn barked, and Liam’s head snapped to him in shock.

“There wasn’t a reason. It’s personal,” Liam said shyly, squirming in his seat. The way he was so uncomfortable was making Zayn feel a tad guilty about forcing Liam to spill his thoughts, but he wanted to know. He /needed/ to know.

“Was Louis distracting you? I think I ought to make a new seating arrangement before your grades start to slip,” Zayn urged, but Liam simply shook his head. “Tell me what’s going on Liam or I’ll give you detention every day for two months.”

“You were the one distracting me, Mr Malik,” Liam mumbled, his cheeks turning even redder than they already were. Zayn loved how nervous he made Liam.

“Explain,” he prodded, raising an eyebrow at Liam, who inhaled a shuddering breath.

“You wear those glasses and that leather jacket that makes you look fucking amazing,” Liam swore. “How am I supposed to focus on a poem when you’ve got your ass on sight in a fine pair of skinny jeans and combat boots? Christ.”

“Language,” Zayn warned, surprised by Liam’s words.

Liam grunted and leaned forward, stuffing his face in his hands, hiding it. “I’m so sorry, Mr Malik. I promise it won’t happen again. I don’t know what got over me, I just couldn’t… I don’t know,” he murmured, the sound muffled by his hands. Zayn stared at him, his facial expression impassive.

“It’s alright, Liam. Happens to me too sometimes.”

Liam forced a smile, still humiliated by his confession.

“I still think you should be punished, though. I could show the note to the office and have your parents aware of our little problem,” He spoke casually, ignoring when Liam looked up at him with a look of horror on his face. “Or… well, I have another proposition. But it would have to be our little secret,” Zayn smirked, winking at Liam.

Liam peeked out from between his fingers before removing them completely from his face, moving them to his lap. “What kind of a proposition?” he asked slowly, as if he were afraid of the answer. Zayn smiled faintly at Liam and leaned forward in his chair.

“You get under this desk right now and blow away the boner you gave me,” he whispered.

“What?” Liam gasped, his eyes widening and his cock twitching. “Is that a joke?”

“Am I laughing?” Zayn muttered back, rolling his office chair back and spreading his legs a bit. “What do you say?” the older boy asked, pointing under the desk.

Liam let out a small choked sound at the thought of blowing his teacher. He glanced nervously at the door. “What if somebody comes in?” he worried, and Zayn smirked in reply.

“Well, if someone comes in, you’ll keep blowing me until I come. Trust me, I can keep quiet,” Zayn said smugly, winking at Liam.

Liam gulped. His teacher was experienced, obviously. And fucking hot. Plus, doing this would keep him out of trouble, so who was he to say no to a proper quickie with a fit teacher? “Alright,” Liam nodded firmly, quickly rounding the desk and walking over to Zayn.

Zayn rolled back his chair some more to give Liam space to crawl under the desk. Once he was settled, Zayn pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, giving Liam full view of his semi-hard on.

“Fuck. Mr. Malik…” Liam admired him, surprised by his size. Zayn chuckled and grabbed Liam by the back of the head, urging him to begin. Liam obeyed, stroking up his member once before leaning down to take him into his mouth.

Zayn let out a small gasp at the feeling of Liam wrapping his lips on his cock. He leaned back in his chair so he could see Liam’s head slowly going up and down on him from under the desk, and he had to hold back hisses of pleasure.

“You’re so good for a kid,” Zayn moaned, throwing his head back. Liam pulled off of his dick with a pop, breathing heavily.

“I’m eighteen. Am not a kid,” he defended, and Zayn just grinned as Liam took him into his mouth again.

Suddenly, there was a timid knock at the door, and Liam heard it open and stopped. His whole body stiffened when he found out who it was. “Niall, what are you doing here?” Zayn asked after clearing his throat, nudging Liam’s shoulder with his knee to make him continue.

Liam and Niall were one of those unofficial couples in school. They both had known feelings for each other and they often hung out and spent time together. They could be considered a couple, simply by the fact that they fucked. A lot. Niall knew Liam’s body better than anybody else and vice versa. They cared about each other and were both possessive of the other, even if they weren’t officially boyfriends. If Niall found out Liam was under that desk blowing somebody that wasn’t him, he’d be pissed.

“‘M here for my tutoring, remember?” Niall spoke shyly, as if he was embarassed of the fact he had to get tutored.

“Oh right, I completely forgot. Good thing you’re here early, I was just about to head home, ah,” Zayn groaned, receiving a weird look from Niall.

Liam was now deep throating him, breathing heavily through his nose as he repeatedly hit the back of his throat with Zayn’s cock. He didn’t choke once. Zayn thought he must be some kind of pro. A cock sucking pro.

Niall frowned a bit but didn’t question his teacher, simply moved to sit where Liam was sitting just moments before and dropped his bag next to him on the floor. “Who’s bag is that?” Niall asked curiously, pointing to Liam’s bag that he left next to the desk.

“Ah, just a student’s. They must have forgotten it,” Zayn stammered, struggling to speak normally. Liam’s hands were massaging his balls and he was sucking harshly on the tip, teasing him. His hands gripped Zayn’s thighs, squeezing the bare skin tightly. Zayn reached under his desk to grab Liam’s head, pushing him back deep onto his cock and growling at the feeling.

“You alright Mr Malik?” Niall asked unsurely, his hand lingering in his bag as he was taking out his pencil case. “I could come again another time if you want…”

“No, the exam is on Monday, I’m fine. Just stubbed my toe, that’s all,” he said breathlessly, shuffling in his papers to find the notes he had to help Niall with.

“So, ummm, what is it that you don’t understand?” Zayn said between clenched teeth, rocking in his chair a little bit to hit the back of Liam’s throat over and over again. Liam loved it. He loved being fucked in the mouth by Zayn. After a few thrusts, there was a loud bang and Niall looked up in alarm. Liam had accidentally banged his head on the top of the desk. Zayn froze, his eyes wide as he felt Liam pull off of him carefully, afraid to make another sound.

“Banged my knee, fuck,” Zayn murmured, pretending to be rubbing his knee under the desk but instead grabbing the back of Liam’s head and pushing him onto his dick again. Niall nodded slowly but got back to his work.

“I don’t understand this part of the text.”

“Read it out l- oh,” Zayn moaned, muffling the sound with a hand over his mouth. Liam had his dick in one hand and was licking up it at an excruciatingly slow pace, pushing Zayn to the edge. “Christ,” he swore.

“Are you alright, Mr Malik?” Niall repeated worriedly, a hint of suspicion on his features.

“Yeah, just give me your work for a second so that I can correct your sheet,” Zayn said through gritted teeth, extending his hand out.

Liam loved getting Zayn all flustered. He felt good knowing that he was causing Zayn to lose control like this when he was so sure he’d be able to remain coherent. He was smug.

Niall stood up and shuffled over to his desk, handing him his assignment. Zayn’s hands were clenched into fists, but he reached out for it with a shaky hand as he took a few steadying breaths. God, Liam was /so/ fucking good at this.

“Can I borrow your pen?” he asked Niall, his voice trembling. Niall nodded and held it out to him.

Zayn grabbed it between his fingers just as Liam squeezed his shaft, making his fingers slip. The pen dropped to the floor under Zayn’s desk and just as he was about to reach down to get it, Liam handed it to him. Zayn took it and started writing on Niall’s page.

“How did you just pick up that pen?” Niall murmured, pointing a finger at the blue pen in Zayn’s hand. Zayn’s eyes widened and he looked up at Niall, but then he moaned unexpectedly when Liam hollowed his cheeks extra tightly and sucked all the way up his shaft. He hadn’t heard a thing.

“What the fuck, is there someone under there?” Niall gasped.

Zayn didn’t reply and his jaw dropped when Liam hummed around his dick, causing Niall’s eyes to widen in horror as he glanced down at the bag next to his.

“That’s Liam’s,” he stated, his voice dropping with a tone of disbelief. “Is Liam under the desk?” he whispered, and Liam froze when he heard his name.

“Christ,” Niall cussed when Zayn’s mouth dropped. He knew he was right just by his reaction. “Holy fuck, Mr. Malik. Liam, get out from under there right now or I will report this to the office.”

“You know Liam?” Zayn asked, his legs trembling. He was so close and now he couldn’t reach his release. Liam shoved the chair back a bit and crawled out from under the desk, his hair a mess and his lips red and swollen. Niall stared at him with a hurt expression, slowly shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it.

“We… We’re sort of together, but not really,” Liam whispered, his voice hoarse from when Zayn fucked his mouth. Niall swallowed hard when Liam turned to look at him before bending over to grab his bag. “I think I’ll skip this lesson, Mr Malik,” Niall said quietly, giving Liam a strange look.

“Don’t leave, Niall,” Liam stammered, stepping forward to grab the blonde boy’s arm.

“Oh yeah, I’d much rather stay and watch my boyfriend finish sucking off his teacher,” Niall hissed, pulling his arm away.

“We’re not officially dating,” Liam pouted.

“Oh sorry, the boy that I kiss and fuck every day after school. I guess I’m being replaced though,” Niall barked, looking away. Liam stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling the boy towards him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Just wait for me and I’ll suck you off right after, I promise. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,” he growled into his ear.

“Or he could join us,” Zayn piped up suddenly from his chair, looking breathless. Liam whirled around suddenly, facing Zayn’s smug expression. “Liam could suck you off while I fuck him. Or the other way around, if you want. Your choice,” Zayn proposed to Niall in a shaky voice.

Zayn’s pants were still down to his knees and Niall snuck a glance at his exposed cock. He gulped and grabbed Liam’s waist defensively. “I’ll fuck him,” Niall spat, and Zayn grinned mischievously from his seat. He assumed that was an agreement.

“You don’t want his mouth? He’s got a pair of lips that can work wonders,” Zayn smirked, feeling a small amount of satisfaction at the glare Niall shot him.

“Don’t you think I fucking know that already?” he spat, his voice filled with jealousy. “Let’s just get this over with already,” he mumbled, grabbing Liam’s waist and guiding him towards Zayn again.

“How are we going to do this?” Liam asked, glancing nervously at the door.

“Bend over one of the students desks’, Liam,” Zayn muttered, and Niall let go of him, hesitation in his movements. Liam did as told, pecking Niall’s temple before walking away.

Liam bent over the desk and spread his legs apart, waiting until both boys were joining him, Niall in the back as Zayn standing in front of him. Liam was now panting slightly, aroused as the thought of what he was about to do hit him. Blowing Zayn and hearing Niall act possessive over him didn’t really help him either. There was something about a hot teacher and an angry Niall fighting over him that turned him on.

He felt Niall’s hands on his back, running up and down them reassuringly. Liam sighed at the touch. Niall always made him feel tingly. “You good?” Niall leaned down to mumble in his ear.

“Better than,” Liam replied.

Niall hummed and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Liam’s pants, tugging them down slowly as Zayn positioned himseld in front of Liam. “I’m going to stretch you for a bit, alright Liam?” the blonde spoke calmly, reaching forward to dip two fingers into Liam’s mouth.

Liam sucked on his fingers, making them extra wet like always. It wasn’t an unusual thing for he and Niall to be in this position. Niall knew exactly what he liked and what he didn’t, and Liam always enjoyed their sex. Perhaps adding a third person to this would add excitement, though. Liam always loved finding new ways to pleasure themselves.

Niall groaned as Liam sucked and wove his tongue around his fingers, wishing he could have his dick in Liam’s mouth instead. He didn’t complain though; the thought of watching Liam suck someone off as he fucked him turned him on just as equally. Perhaps even more.

Zayn, however, had a bit of doubt as he watched Niall prep Liam. He felt like he was intruding on the couple’s intimacy, now that he knew they were sort-of together. But, he was secretly relieved that he was doing this with them. A threesome with Niall Horan and Liam Payne, two of the hottest boys of the school, was bound to be exciting.

Liam winced when Niall finally pressed a finger in, sliding past the first ring of muscle easily. “Great, you’re still stretched from last night,” Niall grinned, peering at Zayn with a sense of satisfaction. Zayn was busy watching Liam. He was so turned on. Liam moaned when Niall added a second finger and sped up his thrusts, his eyes closing and his fingers clutching the edge of the desk.

“Oh my God,” Liam moaned, his muscles tensing when Niall curled a finger inside him. “Niall, faster, please,” he whimpered, his voice still raspy from when Zayn fucked his mouth. Niall obeyed, looking up at Zayn with another smug grin when Liam cried out Niall’s name.

Zayn winked at Niall, who flushed and quickly returned to his work. Zayn was so hard, and needed release, but he wanted Liam to get him there so he refused to touch himself. He watched as Niall added a third finger, bending over Liam to kiss the back of his neck a few times. “You’re so good baby,” he murmured into the skin.

Liam nearly sobbed at the words, shaking beneath Niall. He needed more, so much more.

“Niall, I- Niall,” he breathed, finding himself unable to think straight.

“You’re ready babe? Ready for my dick?” Niall asked, knowing just by his voice what Liam wanted. Zayn waited for Niall to let him know when he could stuff his dick into Liam’s mouth again, trusting Niall’s judgment since he seemed to know Liam way better than he did.

Niall held a hand in front of Liam’s mouth and he spat in it. Niall spat in it as well before rubbing it onto his dick, slicking it up. Liam was growing impatient, breathing heavily and wiggling his bum.

“Alright, ready?” Niall asked, rubbing Liam’s back as the other boy nodded eagerly. “Mr. Malik, when I start fucking him, let him suck you off. Start gentle,” Niall commanded, and the teacher nodded.

Niall placed his hands on Liam’s hips and held him still as he nudged the head of his dick against Liam’s rim. The brunette whimpered on the desk. Zayn moved forward and pressed his own dick against Liam’s lips, waiting for Niall to push in further before pushing in as well.

“You’re doing good Li. So patient. Keep it up babe,” Niall praised, rubbing Liam’s sides as he pushed in a bit further.

Liam moaned, and the movement of his lips against Zayn’s tip made the older man growl. “Christ,” he said, watching as Niall pulled back out of Liam before slamming in again. Then, he looked up to see Niall nodding at him and pressed his dick farther into Liam’s mouth.

Liam groaned at the feeling, squeezing the edge of the desk below him between his fingers. If someone walked in right now, all three of them would be in so much trouble.

“Fuck his mouth Zayn. He can’t really do much on his own,” Niall stammered, trying to keep a steady pace. With every jolt, Liam’s head bobbed on Zayn’s dick, but it wasn’t enough. They both needed more. Zayn hesitantly pulled out and thrust back in, slowly, trying to steady himself.

Liam was finding it hard to cope with two fit lads thrusting into him. There was Niall, the boy who knew his body inside out, who knew exactly how to bring him to the edge and make him feel like he was flying who was fucking his ass. Then there was Zayn, the hot teacher which he had thought of during many of his wanking sessions who was fucking his mouth. He’d often found himself having a hard time to focus in class because of Zayn. Now, it would be even worse when he went back to class on Monday with this memory implanted in his brain.

“God, he’s so good,” Zayn hissed, throwing his head back in pleasure. He was thrusting in time with Niall, holding the back of Liam’s head as he did so. He felt himself reaching his peak already (probably because he had been left mid blow job only minutes ago.)

“Of course he’s good. And he’s all mine,” Niall growled, shooting Zayn a challenged look before spitting in his hand and reaching around Liam’s body to grab his cock and stroke it quickly, causing Liam to moan loudly around Zayn’s dick and choke on it, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

“Alright babe, come on Li, are you close? I want you to cum for me soon, alright?” Niall spoke softly, bending over Liam’s back to speak in his ear as he pumped his cock. “You’re doing so well, Liam. So good for us,” he added soothingly, knowing Liam was a sucker for hearing how good he was doing during sex.

“I’m gonna cum,” Zayn warned, his breath shaky. Liam groaned against his cock, and Niall rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Cum on his face. He likes that,” Niall sputtered, watching as Zayn pulled out of Liam’s mouth, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to his cock.

Niall held his breath as he watched Zayn pump himself to completion before releasing his load all over Liam’s face, who was breathing heavily through his opened mouth, trying to catch as much cum as he could in it. Niall moaned when Liam’s dick twitched in his hand, cumming all over the floor.

“Fuck,” Niall growled, pumping faster as Zayn slumped against another desk to catch his breath. Liam was sensitive now and was moaning Niall’s name between every thrust. Zayn forced himself to look away momentarily to avoid getting another boner so soon.

“S’alright Li, I’m almost done, just hang in there alright? I know it hurts, I’m almost done,” Niall reassured Liam, rubbing his back to try to calm him down. Liam simply whined in reply, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

Liam was shaking, grunting with every rock of Niall’s hips.

“Holy fuck,” Zayn groaned, tugging his pants back up and buttoning them again. With a few more thrusts, Niall came with a shout of Liam’s name.

“Ugh, Niall. /niallniallniall/,” Liam croaked, the feeling of being filled up overwhelming him.

Niall slumped down on top of Liam’s back, nuzzling his face in Liam’s cheek as he came back from his high. “You did so good baby. You’ve got no clue how hot you looked, sucking off your teacher while I fucked you. So dirty but you enjoyed all of it,” Niall said softly, petting Liam’s hair.

Liam whimpered and turned around to lean against the desk, pulling Niall into his arms. Niall breathed heavily into his neck, kissing the tender skin. He left a trail of kisses all the way to his lips before resting their foreheads together.

Zayn groaned at the sight. “Fuck, why aren’t you two official already? You obviously care a lot about each other,” he said, pushing himself off the desk and walking back to his own. Niall glanced at the teacher before looking at Liam, who was staring back at him with what seemed like a hopeful look in his eye.

“I don’t know…” Liam muttered. “We just haven’t committed.”

Liam reached down to pull Niall’s pants up, buttoning them for him as Niall chuckled at his gesture. He pecked Liam’s lips and then muttered “it’s never too late.” Liam blushed and pulled his own pants back up as well.

Zayn now felt like he was slightly intruding on the two boys’ conversation. He cleared his throat, causing both boys to look over at him; Niall wearing an exasperated look and Liam sporting a dazed one.

“Thank you, Mr Payne. You’re relieved from detention,” Zayn said casually, folding his hands on the desk. “And thanks for your help, Mr Horan. We might have to, er, reschedule your tutoring session to another time.”

“Anytime. Maybe Liam could tag along occasionally,” Niall chuckled awkwardly, causing the others to laugh. Liam scooped his bag off of the ground and held his hand out for Niall.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home,” Niall suggested, pulling a waddling Liam after him. “Thanks, Mr Malik,” Liam called over his shoulder.


End file.
